


Happy Routine

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day is the same, but not boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2023.

Every day at the Wu household starts promptly at five thirty in the morning. Joonmyeon wakes up at the same time as Jongdae, who’s always had trouble staying asleep. He gives Jongdae his bath, because they really don’t have time to bathe all ten of their children at night. Yifan gets up at six and starts making lunch for all the children (except for Minseok and Luhan, because apparently it’s cool for third graders to buy lunch at school).

Sehun and Jongin are up next, and Yifan and Joonmyeon switch jobs, passing each other with a short kiss as Yifan heads over to wash the two youngest boys. They always complain that they want “mama” to wash them, but Yifan doesn’t listen as he scrubs behind their ears.

Minseok gets up by himself now, and he goes to wake up Baekhyun and Chanyeol and help them get dressed. Minseok is the resident shoe-tying expert and everyone’s shoes get tied quickly, thanks to him. Joonmyeon’s not sure what he’d do without him.

Kyungsoo and Zitao sleepily awaken and turn on the TV, watching the same episode of Pororo that they watch every morning. It’s just background noise to Yifan and Joonmyeon, though. Yixing doesn’t like to wake up, but he can’t resist when he hears Krong’s voice. He joins his two younger brothers on the couch.

Yifan is always the one to wake up Luhan as Joonmyeon attempts to dress the others in time. Luhan has always been the hardest to wake up, but once he does he gets ready quickly. Joonmyeon dresses the boys who are distracted by Pororo, and more often than not, Jongin and Sehun get in a little spat and Yifan goes to break it up. Except it never works, because the only person they’ll listen to is Joonmyeon. Once their “mama” appears, they cling to his legs, and while they’re not fighting anymore, Joonmyeon is rendered temporarily incapacitated. He always gives Yifan a pleading look, and Yifan chuckles as he places a kiss on his husband’s lips.

The school bus comes for the eight oldest boys at a quarter after seven, and Joonmyeon thinks every single day that it’s a miracle that they haven’t missed it yet.

With most of the boys safely at school, Yifan’s free to get ready for work. Joonmyeon entertains the two youngest kids, switching depending on the day between Legos and action figures.

Yifan leaves at a quarter to eight, smelling faintly of the woody cologne that Joonmyeon likes so much.

“Have a good day, Joonmyeonnie,” Yifan always says, ignoring their toddlers for a moment as he cradles his husband’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yifan,” Joonmyeon smiles, standing on his tiptoes as Yifan’s lips meet his quickly. Yifan’s thumb runs across Joonmyeon’s cheek before he turns with a smile, walking outside to get into his Hyundai and drive to his office.

Joonmyeon turns back to the toddlers and sighs. He loves his sons, but it’s always a long day.

Several grilled cheeses and lots of Pororo later, the other eight boys are finally back from school. They all want to eat something, and Joonmyeon has to produce enough apples and string cheese for all of them. The two older boys start on their arithmetic homework while the others are contented to watch TV. Sehun and Jongin go take their afternoon naps and Joonmyeon often has to keep Baekhyun and Chanyeol from going in and waking their brothers up. When the episode of whatever they’re all watching (more often than not, it’s Pororo) is done, Zitao and Kyungsoo go take a nap as well.

Joonmyeon starts making dinner while the boys run around the house with their action figures, and Jongin wakes up to come tug on “mama’s” pants.

“Daddy’s busy right now, Jonginnie,” Joonmyeon says, but Jongin doesn’t listen.

“Mama, Jongin is hungry,” he whines. Joonmyeon’s not sure why the two youngest boys have taken to calling him “mama,” but he’s got a feeling that it has something to do with his mischievous husband.

Yifan usually gets home around five or six, and when he walks in the door, all the children crowd around him, trying to tell him about their day or what sticker they got or which girl in their class has cooties. He just tells them to go wash up (and Yixing and Jongdae almost always insist that their hands are clean, but Yifan knows better). With the children occupied for the moment, he saunters over to his lovely husband, giving him a warm kiss as Joonmyeon whispers “welcome home.” Yifan compliments Joonmyeon on how delicious the dinner smells, always trying to sneak a taste before his husband smacks his hand away.

“Wait, you pig,” Joonmyeon jokes, and Yifan kisses him again, going upstairs to change out of his work clothes.

Once they’re all seated at the table, each child gets their turn to say something special about their day. Luhan has a new girlfriend (it’s his second one this week), and Zitao got a sticker for excelling at the tumbling unit in gym class. Kyungsoo is writing a story about a bunny, and Yixing started learning how to play the recorder in music class.

Promptly after dinner, Yifan puts the youngest five to bed, and Luhan, Minseok, and Yixing have the privilege of staying up until eight-thirty. Joonmyeon and Yifan sit with them in the living room and read them the story of Leonardo the Penguin, and by the time they’ve finished the book, Yixing is nodding off. Luhan and Minseok insist they’re not sleepy, but their parents make them brush their teeth and get in bed anyway, just in case. After a few minutes of Joonmyeon’s lullaby, all ten of their children are fast asleep.

Yifan and Joonmyeon head back downstairs and turn on the TV to some sci-fi channel, but neither of them really watches. Yifan wraps his husband in his arms, sighing contentedly with his chin on Joonmyeon’s head.

“So how was your day, really?” he asked. “Did the toddlers cause any trouble today?”

“Always,” Joonmyeon laughs, “but we have ten kids. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Dinner tonight was great,” Yifan continues, pressing a light kiss to his husband’s hair. “It’s always great.”

“Thanks, Yifan,” Joonmyeon replies, leaning his chin against Yifan’s chest.

“And you seriously keep getting more handsome every time I come home,” Yifan says, and Joonmyeon flushes even though his husband has complimented him countless times before.

“So do you,” Joonmyeon responds, because it’s really true. He leans up, embracing his husband tighter and kissing him affectionately. Even after almost eight years, their marriage still hasn’t lost its spark at all.

They crawl into bed around eleven, sleepy from waking up early and being so busy all day, but they lie in each other’s arms, whispering “I love you” and pressing kisses to each other’s cheeks and lips and eyelids.

Adopting ten children had been a dream of theirs, to raise them together and give them all the love that they may never have had. And though their days may seem routine, they can’t help but love the way their lives are going. The fact that they’re together just sweetens the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first family au story I wrote and it was originally a fill at exopromptmeme: "Krisho domestic!au. Just them dealing with their 10 children. The maknaes being clingy to their 'mama' Suho."


End file.
